Iclandia
by Sareliz the Nobody
Summary: A prince finds himself with a power that he can't control and freezes his kingdom. He ventures to North America with his sister and runs into trouble there. Will he be able to melt the kingdom and see his parents again? (Pronounciation of names: Ice (ih-say, Icicle (ih-sih-sle)
1. Home of the Snow People

12 year old Ice was out in the biting cold wind taking in today's sunrise. The cold never bothered him. He was actually quite used to it.

Being the Prince of Iclandia had taken it's toll on him, studying the ways of his land in order to claim the throne. But the one thing he couldn't get right was his ability. Not able to control it, he wasn't sure if he was ready to become king.

Icicle, his little sister who was only a year younger than him had faith that he'd be able to control it.

Ice however, had no faith in himself and he'd come to hate himself soon afterward. His parents were kind and caring people who believed in him too. So Ice tried his best for them. But his attempt at controlling it failed.


	2. The Great Icecapade

One cold miserable night, Ice struck upon something that he never thought he could do. Maybe it was the Dragon inside of him. Ice was part human, part Dragon mostly because his father was a Dragon and his mother was a human with the exceptional skill of manipulating ice.

But because of this discovery and trying to control it, he ended up freezing the whole kingdom. However, Ice and his sister made it out alive with their parents last words before being frozen in the ice: _When you can melt the ice that covers your eye, you'll know it's time to come back home._ This coming from one of Ice's attempts where he accidentally covered his right eye with a thick but thin sheet of ice.

They were soon pushed off the shore of Iclandia and headed towards North America.


	3. Don't Trust a Man With a Hook for a Hand

The whole boat ride, Ice laid in his sister's arms the whole time crying through the eye that wasn't frozen. His sister kept petting his head, as if coddling him would make him any happier.

"Everything will be alright. We'll be safe as long as we stick together, Ice." she assured him. Her words were as kind and gentle as their mother's.

Hitting the shore of what was called New York by an anonymous passerby, Ice was the first to hop out of the boat.

"I'll take it from here, sis. You don't have to come with me." he said.

Icicle leapt out of the boat and embraced her brother.

"Ice! We have to stick together! It's what mom and dad would want!" exclaimed Icicle.

Hearing her speak of their parents made Ice want to cry. He didn't want his sister to be burdened by him and his mistake. With all his strength, he pushed her to the ground.

"I don't want you around! Leave me be, Cicle!" he said, only saying that thinking it was for her sake. He trudged off into the unknown bustling city.

He runs into a merchant selling odd vials of mysterious liquid, who quickly slips one into his cloak pocket.

He later on finds that vial and drinks it without warning. He could have been really thirsty from walking around the crowded city a lot. The contents of the vial soon took effect but Ice felt nothing to be wrong with him.

Soon afterward, in a few days time he passed his sister without knowing and she didn't know it was him. For the potion he drank had changed his appearance. So at that, he looked like a female student who went to NYC High. This is what got him kidnapped. And just to inform you, Ice has actually been running to places trying to learn how he could fix what he had done and also learning the NY culture.

It was late and Ice was getting nowhere. Normally the street would be bustling with people at night, or was that a different culture.

Ice trudged along the cracked cement of the sidewalk. Iclandia's walkways would be covered in ice and snow. Thinking that made him miss his home. Stuck in reminiscence, Ice didn't notice the bag get put over his head and someone grab him by the waist. In his mind, he was scared.

Not knowing where he was being taken, he passed out possibly from toxic fumes left in the bag.

When he woke up, he found himself in some sort of storage room/garage. Trying to move his arms so he could stand up, he realized that they were tied. Hearing a door open and close, he began to panic. Being gagged, he couldn't scream.

"Well, look what we have 'ere. A pretty little diamond, 'ave we." said a gangly looking man who appeared to be the shipper.

"Stop messing with my treasure, you fool!" yelled what appeared to be the manager. But he awfully looked like a ship's captain with that terrifying hook for a hand.

Ice trembled as the man drew closer to him. The man lifted Ice's chin with his hook to get a better look at his face, or her face if I might add.

"Very interesting indeed. A treasure to keep all to myself." said the man. As he smiled, Ice could see two gold teeth.

"W-what a-are y-you g-going t-to d-do w-with m-me?" asked Ice very nervously and through the gag.

The man frowned. "It sounds as if you're really cold in here. Smithee! Get the girl a blanket, would you!" ordered the captain.

"Yes, cap'n! Right away, sir!" said Smithee, running to get what was ordered.

Girl? thought Ice, confused.

Once Smithee was back with the blanket, the captain took it and covered Ice with it. But that made it worse because Ice was the one making it cold in here.

"That should warm you. Let's talk." said the captain, removing Ice's gag.

With a gasp Ice couldn't think of anything to say but what he thought earlier. "Girl?" he stared at the captain confused.

"That would be the potion you drank a few days ago, m'boy." explained the captain.

"Potion?" Ice soon remembered that vial he had drank out of dehydration.

"Yep. Made you look like a girl but didn't change a hair on yer head."

"Oh." Ice stared sullenly at the ground.

"The name's Hook, but you can call me Mr. Hook. From another world, I am. And what be you?" said the captain.

"I-Ice, fr-from Iclandia."

"Well, Ice. It's good to have you. A treasure indeed."

"What makes me a treasure? I am nothing."

"Tis you are a Prince, lad. A Prince. And with a Prince there be a kingdom. And with a kingdom there be treasure." Mr. Hook had an evil look in his eye as he smiled at Ice.

Ice looked shocked. How did this man know him? No one knew of Iclandia unless you were born there yourself.

Laughing maniacally, Hook got up and left the room, leaving Ice to wonder how he knew.


	4. Free Teriyaki At The Jolly Roger

Icicle found herself asleep on a bench in central park. She'd been looking for her brother for the past several hours and was very weary. She was hungry too, hence the grumbling her stomach made which made it impossible for her to sleep in the first place. Where could he be? She was missing him already and he was nowhere in sight. Sitting up, she could hear somebody calling to her.

"Hey you! You need to get to school! You'll miss out on practice afterwards!" yelled the person. It was a female who looked about 17 years old.

"Who me?" asked Icicle, pointing at herself.

"Yeah you! Get over here!" she called. Icicle got up and walked over to the girl.

"Practice?" she wondered.

"Volleyball practice, silly. You're our best server."

"I think you got the wrong person."

"You're not Icicle? Icicle of Iclandia? Princess Icicle?"

"Yes. I am but I'm not on a volleyball team. I don't even know what volleyball even is."

"Well now you're on one. Consider yourself a NYC high school student. Your name will be Cil Hastings, you'll be 15, and I'll be your bestie. Megan Zarke's my name. It's kinda dangerous for a princess to be roaming about all alone in town. She might get kidnapped."

"How do you know about me? Have you been to Iclandia?" asked Icicle.

"I'm with the OtherWorld Protection Agency. We protect those that lost their home world to ruin. I'll explain more on our way to the school. Say, wasn't there another one of you?" said Megan, beginning the long walk to school.

"My brother. Have you seen him?" asked Icicle, following Megan's lead.

"Nope. Might have already been taken by pirates."

"Pirates!? Oh no. I have to save him!"

"You don't even know where he is. Say, if you get comfortable here in school I'll see if I can find him for you."

"Okay. I hope we find him soon. Before we go to school can I have something to eat first?"

"Sure. I'll take you to a popular restaurant that's a great afterschool spot."

They change route and head down a few blocks to a ship-like building unknowingly passing Ice on the way.

"Here we are. Let's sit at this table." said Megan, who sat at a table near the window. Icicle takes the seat across from her and a waiter with a gold tooth comes to take their order.

"Ahh! A pirate!" exclaimed Icicle.

"Relax. It's just the uniform the employees wear here. No need to worry." reassured Megan. Icicle calmed down but still gave the waiter a wary look. Megan gave him their order.

"So, what do you want to know about New York?" she asked. Icicle had a bunch of questions on her mind but the one that surfaced the most was…

"Do you think Ice is here? I feel like these employees aren't just playing pirates but are really playing the employees." said Icicle. Suddenly someone's hook catches on the table. "I see I have a new customer. And what be your name little lady?" said the man.

"Um, I'm Ic- Cil Hastings. I go to the high school here." she got kind of scared because she'd almost given away her real name. The hook man gives her a smile.

"Well, welcome to New York, Miss Hastings. I hope you enjoy it here. What can I help you girls?" he said.

"Actually, I'm looking for my brother. His name is I-" began Icicle but Megan interrupted her.

"Isen! His name is Isen Hastings." said Megan, "White hair, blue eyes, and about an inch or two taller than Cil here."

"Hm, interesting. I'll tell you if I find him." The hook man turns to head back into the kitchen but Icicle stops him.

"Wait! What do we call you?" she asked. The man looks back at her to answer.

"James Hook. You can call me James though." he said before leaving.

As Icicle was eating upstairs with her new friend, Ice was downstairs freezing the entire storage room. Hook had to wear his extra fuzzy coat when he came down to check on him.

"Brrrr! It's freezing in here! Could you turn down the chill there, little prince?" said Hook, shivering from head to toe. Ice ignored him for he wasn't concerned about the cold temperature he was making. Hook looks at him, annoyed.

"If this continues you'll freeze the entire ship." Now that sparked Ice's interest.

"Sh-ship? I thought t-this was a re-restaurant." he said, still a little nervous around the pirate captain. Hook gives him a mischievous smile.

"You haven't noticed? You're in the cargo hold, boy or should I call you Isen Hastings. I think I found your sister. Now we can go to your kingdom and you can't say no."

Ice didn't want to go back home. He didn't want to be reminded of what he'd done as a dragon. He despised the dragon in him and wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted to forget. Looking up at Hook he speaks with no ounce of nervousness in his voice.

"I'll take you there only if you let Icicle go and make me one of your crew members." He'd decided that being a pirate might wash away that painful memory or mask it forever. Hook stares at him in surprise.

"You want to join me? Why?"

"I don't want to be a prince anymore. I don't want anything to do with Iclandia so I'll help you steal its treasure." Ice stands up, the ice-covered blanket sliding off his shoulders.

"Did something happen, m'boy to make you think that?" Hook was interested now.

"I-I don't w-want to t-talk about i-it."

"I see. I'll wait then. For now, welcome aboard The Jolly Roger." Hook pats Ice on the shoulder. "I'll start by teaching you the basics of being a pirate while we head towards your kingdom."

After eating a good meal, Icicle and Megan find themselves being ushered out along with a few other customers.

"What's the rush? Is it closing time already? It's not even ten after yet." said Megan, who was eyeing the restaurant warily. Once all the customers were out, the ship began lifting off of the ground.

"Dammit! I knew something fishy was about this place. It's pirates!" yelled Megan, "Come on! Your brother might be aboard!" Megan pulled out a grappling hook from her bag. Just as the ship raises itself up past her head she shoots it at a window in the cargo area. Her and Icicle climb aboard.

"Whoa! Careful, there's ice everywhere for some reason." said Megan. Icicle beamed at her.

"Then Ice is here!" she exclaimed.

"Shh! Do you want Hook's men to catch us?" whispered Megan. Icicle quietly shook her head.

"Let's look for your brother."


	5. Ice Cabin Boy

Ice stood in front of the mirror in Hook's room admiring his new pirate attire. Other than the change of clothes he had on, there was a silver sword in its blue velvet scabbard at his waist. He couldn't bring himself to rid himself of the Iclandian royal blade so he decided he'd keep it anyway. It wasn't like he didn't want to be a prince. He just didn't want to mention being able to transform into a dragon in front of Hook and his men. Ice didn't like to think about it but Hook might know more about him than he did.

"Welcome aboard the ship, mate." said one of the pirates that had quickly taken an interest in Ice shortly after he joined. He stood in the doorway of the room and was about an inch or two taller than him. Ice turned to him with a smile.

"I'm glad to be here." said Ice. The man smirked.

"You'll turn your back on being a pirate once we reach your homeland. I just know it. Typical cliched moment."

"I-I'm sorry. W-who are y-you?" asked Ice, nervously.

"You can call me Hunter."

"And I'm I-Ice."

"Something wrong with your voice? You're stuttering."

"J-just not c-comfortable sp-speaking in f-front of oth-others."

"A shy one aren't you? Opposite of someone I know."

"W-who?"

"If I told you, we wouldn't be friends."

"W-why?"

Hunter just stares at Ice. Ice gets even more nervous and looks away. Hunter eventually speaks again.

"It's best if I keep you out of my problems. They're too complicated for a kid like you. I'll be seeing you around." Hunter then turns to leave, running straight into the captain. "Oh! Sorry, sir. I'll be on my way then."

Hook lets Hunter go and enters his room.

"Better to be out on deck than in here, Navigator." he said. Ice turned from the mirror to face him.

"S-sorry, sir! I'm just too he-hesitant to go back h-home." said Ice.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with Iclandia."

"I-it's kinda h-hard to abandon m-my home when I-I'm traveling right b-back to it."

Hook walks up next to him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, I see now. Best not think about it. Be what you want to be, not what that kingdom wants you to be." said Hook. Truth is, the Iclandians just wanted him to be happy and Ice didn't mind being a prince. You've already been told what he despised being but he couldn't tell Hook that.

"Hey Hook, I mean Captain?" Ice suddenly felt this urge to ask a question dragon related.

"You can tell me when we're out on deck." said Hook, tugging Ice along with him. As they were heading out, Ice asked:

"Do you think dragons exist?"

Hook's facial expression froze in silent anger.

"Boy, do I know dragons exist! A dragon took my hand and I plan to pay it back for it!" Hook shook his hook in front of Ice's face. Ice flinched when it came a mere centimeters from tearing his flesh off.

"O-okay! I-I'm s-sorry f-for as-asking!" exclaimed Ice, not wanting to lose his face which made him even more nervous. Hook just laughs and pats him on the back.

"It's alright. I didn't mind the question but I didn't lie either. A dragon really did take me hand." said Hook. It made Ice wonder if it was a dragon like him or not.

For the next few days life aboard the Jolly Roger was strenuous. Ice found that navigating wasn't an easy task especially when the scenery around them seemed to change at night. Probably because having less light restricted one's view. Nights were put on hold for Ice could only navigate during the day. He never got any sleep either because he kept thinking of his homeland along with his parents. What if he couldn't be the dragon they expected him to be? What if he could never melt the ice covering the kingdom? Questions he couldn't answer kept surfacing his mind making him worry. The thought of ice brought his thoughts to his right eye. Tapping a finger to it, he didn't even flinch because it didn't scare him knowing that the ice protected his eye like a shield. If he melted the ice covering his eye he wouldn't be able to do that so casually. Maybe he could live with it like this but perhaps not with it covering all of Iclandia. Thinking about home made him feel sad but he had to stop thinking about it. He didn't need Iclandia anymore. He didn't need the dragon in him either.

Pulling the covers over him he's just about to go to sleep when a familiar voice gets his attention.

"Ice!" Loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough to not wake the other crew members.

"Icicle?" He wondered if it could possibly be her even though it shouldn't be because he made sure Hook had let her leave the...shipstraunt? Getting out of bed he walks over to his door and puts an ear to it. Repeating what he said before, a reply comes back in a hushed tone.

"Yes. I've come to get you out of here with the help of a friend from the OtherWorld Protection Agency." said, who was indeed his sister, Icicle.

"I don't need your help, Cicle! I chose to be here and I don't want to leave!" he whispered harshly.

"But-"

"I said I'm not leaving! Now get out of here! Take one of the boats and head back to New York with your friend!"

A sniffle could be heard on the other side along with the inaudible voice of another person. The other person then speaks to him.

"You do realize you're being used, right? As soon as Hook is in Iclandia he's going to get rid of you after he gets what he wants. And I don't mean he'll throw you off the ship. He'll kill you." Something about Megan's words rang true but Ice couldn't let that bother him right now.

"I don't care! I'm staying!" he said.

"Fine. Good luck avoiding being killed." said Megan. As the two could be heard walking away, they're stopped when someone else makes themselves known.

"Well, well! What do we have here? Two lost pups aboard me ship." said none other than James Hook. Ice busts out of his room.

"Don't hurt them!" He may be adjusting to the pirate life, but Ice wasn't a cruel person. Hook stares at him in shock but then gives him a smile.

"Relax, m'boy. I won't harm a hair on their heads. I'll just throw them in the brig since it's too late to put 'em back on dry land." said Hook.

"Okay." Ice sighed in relief. At least they'd be safe until they reached Iclandia.


End file.
